


Lady Of Death

by kitterkat100



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, F/M, Fem!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitterkat100/pseuds/kitterkat100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been  four years since  the final  battle, three sense she locked herself away in Grimmauld Place,  when  Belvedere  Potter stumbled across a journal that belonged to Dumbledore that explained that there was, in fact,  a deeper connection between her and the now- dead Dark Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Him

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This my first mult-chaped fic and my first venture into the realm of Harry Potter fan fiction. Everything up till after the final battle is the same, except for Harry being a girl. I really hope you enjoy and that you would be kind enough to point out any mistakes I make. In addition, flamers will be ignored. ~Kitty.  
> Parseltongue  
> Spell, Book, Letter, etc.  
> Warnings: Fem!Harry, TimeTravelDark!Harry, Character Death, AU, Torture, Gore, Language  
> Disclaimer: Least see, I am not British or 48, so I highly doubt I own Harry Potter. Unfortunately.

Belvedere Potter is not sure what drove her to the files that the Order left behind in Grimmauld Place. It had, after all, been four years to the day since the final battle at Hogwarts, three since her self imposed exile within the confines of the moldering town-house of Sirius’s youth with nothing but an insane portrait and equally insane house-elf for company. The only living human contact since she had locked herself way from the empty world was Neville and Luna and that was only when she had still tried to commit suicide on regular basis, and she stopped doing that after she found out they had put a charm on the house to alert them when she did try to kill herself, after all she had no right to take them from their lives. The last time she had tried to kill herself was four months ago, on his birthday. Now she just spent all her time in the library soaking up magic that was like his, but not quite.

And that was when she came across the files left behind. It was not until she was in the kitchen did her curiosity get the better of her. Now her she was riffling through the old files at the dining with Kreacher muttering about blood-traitor filth being lift in The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black’s home. Over the years Belvedere and Kreacher had come to be fond of each, though it had only started when she stared learning pure-blood etiquette from the portrait of Lady Walburga Black, if only to shut her up, though Belvedere found that she did enjoy the lessons. It was one of the few things that brought her any emotion now.

In her head Belvedere kept calling herself an idiot for drag up things that would only bring her pain. Then she found it. It was black, non-descript, and yet sent warning bells off in her head. That should been her first clue, the bells that came from the part of her mind that she dubbed her Slytherin self. She had only started listening to it four years ago, as she watched that power snake-like man drop to the ground. The second clue was the fact that in it was Dumbledore’s handwriting. She tried to avoid thinking about him, like she did a great many things, mostly because it was pointless to be angry at the dead. The third warning was that on the first page he had titled it T.M.R and B.J.P. She chose to ignore the side of herself that said she would not like what she found inside of the leather-bound journal that remind her of another, and through that member of dark brown eyes and blood and burning in her veins and that blood-traitor bitch, Ginny, laying prone on the cold floor. But no, those members were too painful. Anything relating to him was painful. So instead of thinking of things best unthought-of, she turned to a random page of the leather journal and looked at the date on it. June 28, 1996, just a few days after Sirius’s death.

_Ronald and Hermione have just left my office in a rather shocked state, but at least the agreed to the task I have given them. It saddens me but if Belvedere lives after Tom’s death she will have to either isolated from the rest of society or killed. I hope for the former if she should live. Though I highly doubt, after all only the strongest of people can live after the death of their soul mate, and why she is strong she is not the strongest. Hopefully though she will die, of course after she kills Tom first, otherwise we might have to deal with an even more insane Dark Lady._   
_It saddens me, but it must be done. Forgive me Lily, James. For the Greater Good._

Belvedere’s brain stopped it could not be possible. She and To- he were soul mates, but she read about soul mates in the Black library upstairs and how could he think such a ridiculs thing. She quickly turned to the front of the book to see if she could get a better idea of what the old coot meant. The first page was dated May 18, 1980.

_I have cast a charm on both Alice and Lily that will show me both the gender and if the children they bare have soul mates and if they do who is the soul mate. Frank and Alice will have a boy without a soul mate, unsurprising as soul mates are quite rare, border-line myth. James and Lily on the other hand will have girl. With a soul mate. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lord Voldemort. I did not tell them this only that she will be a girl. I am upset I think that such an innocent girl will have to die. Luckly young Severus Snape has come to me for help and in-exchange I protect Lily from Tom. In promising this I have secured a spy. Before he left I placed a compulsion on him, that will affect any who enter his mind to see the Potter child as the greater threat to Tom. Knowing he uses Legilimency on his followers on a regular basis, this means he will go after his yet-unborn soul mate. Killing both her and himself in one swoop. Of course this means, most likely, that both Lily and James will die as I doubt they will let Tom murder their child without a fight. I wish it were not so, but it has to be this way. For the Greater Good._

Belvedere could not believe what she just read. Dumbledore he played all of it. He was the reason he came to Godric’s Hallow that night. He knew her parents were going to fight for her with their lives. He let it happen. The exclamation of, “THAT RAT BASTARD!!” startled her out of her thoughts. It took her a moment to recognize her own voice, rough from disuse.  
As if that revelation broke a spell, Belvedere shoot out of the room, to the stairs, only stopping when Walburga asked what was wrong. Belvedere stopped and strutted out something like, “Tom—Me—Dumbledore –Soul Mates,” and with that she continued up the stairs to the library to find the book on soul mates, that she admitted she had only skimmed. When she got into the library she ran to the furthest corner from the door and grabbed the slim pale purple book. The Blacks only had a little on soul mates, because in all their history only two Blacks have ever had one. She quickly opened the book to the page she was looking for.

_Soul mates are an incredibly rare phenomena in which, two magicians’ souls are compatible. The two soul mates can go their whole lives without meeting, but this will often make the magicians go insane. If one member of an acknowledged pair of soul mates die the other’s body while shut done from shock and they often die anywhere from one hour too two days after the death of their mate. If member of the pair dies at the hand of the other, even unaware, the one who killed the first member will fall into a black depression without the other, and they will soon kill themselves. If this does not happen they will quickly lose interest in the world and be like a living spirit._   
_The way to know your soul mate is a link between minds, the strength depending on the magicians magical core and the strength of the bond between them. Also is one has a genetic ability, like being a Metamorphmagus, then their mate will be able to use the ability, even if they have not yet meet._

Oh Circe, what have I done? Tom, oh Tom, please. I am so sorry. Please. I am sorry. Tom. These were the only thoughts running through Belvedere’s head as she fell to her knees, sobbing. She stayed like this for who knows how long, just crying and begging a dead man’s forgiveness. After a while she stopped sobbing and got up and went to where she kept her wand, not having moved it from where it fell from her grasp when Neville tore it from her hands four months ago, and with only one thought in her mind. That she would soon would be able to ask Tom’s forgiveness face-to-face. She picked up the phoenix- feather wand and pointed it to her chest just as the Floo activated and Luna and Neville came through. Looking at their faces and smiling as she said her last words, “Avada Kedavra.”  
And all went dark.


	2. Death God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is chapter 2 of Lady of Death. Welcome back, my little Lovelies. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it.

A woman with wild black hair that could not decide if it was curly or wavy, and eyes the color of the curse that took her life stood in the center of a big white room, glaring. Suddenly she yelled, “Come on, someone. Tell me what is going on, so that this can hurry up and I can go apologize to Tom, please.”

“I rather you listen to me first, Death Master,” the voice that said this came from behind Belvedere, which caused her to whirl around and stare. The person that the voice came was a rather handsome man with long dark hair and solid black eyes with no whites, “Hello, Ms. Potter. I am Death. You can call me Thanatos.”

“Death, great, that’s just great. What do you want?” Belvedere was tired and she just wanted it to be over and now Death was preventing that.

“I don’t want anything, at least not yet. You see, you died the Master of my Hallows and that means you get a choice. You can either died here and go to the afterlife that awaits you or you can return to the moment of your death-” 

“I chose the first one. I have no right to live after what I did to Tom,” Belvedere said, tears appering in her eyes.

“You didn’t let me finsh. You see I like you and your soul mate, so you have a thrid choice. You can go back to the day that you first used your mate’s genetic magical ability, parseltongue. So, you would return to the morning of June 23, 1991 with all your knowledge of the future.”

Belvedere turned her back to Thanatos as she thought over his offer. On one hand she would see Tom again, whole- while not completely whole- and alive. But on the other hand Tom would not know that they were soul mates and would try to kill her, and she did not know if she could handle. A thought popped in her mind, and she could not stop herself from asking, “What’s in it for you? After all, no one ever does anything just because they like someone.”

“Caught on to that, did you? You are right there are two things I need you to do for in exchange for sending back. The first is rather simple, you have to worship me as the patron god of your family line, it is considered an Old Way among magicians, so it shouldn’t be to hard to get your mate to agree, after all he wants to bring back the Old Ways. The second is much more complicated and will require you to put in years of effort. You see if the timeline continues on the path it is on then the muggles will discover magic at a global scale and make the Inquisition look like an afternoon picnic. There is also another reason I am doing this. You see if things had gone as planned originally then you and Tom would have meet in Hogwarts in 1938, but you see the body your soul inhabited died just a few years before then, and souls can only be reborn again after forty-five years. So because of this Fate and I decided to go to plan B. Which didn’t work, because some one decide to meddle. Three guesses who.” Thanatos explained let all of this sink into Belvedere’s mind.

“Let me see. The only person who knew of the prophecy was Dumbledore,” Belvedere was in shock over everything she had learned and so she latched on to the less perplexing thing.

Thanatos nodded, “You see Dumbledore was not suppose to hear the prophecy, in fact only Snape was to hear it, which would cause Tommy-boy to go after the Longbottems. In plan B you would grow up normal and happy, despite the war going on. You would have meet Tom at sixteen, when you accidentally got lost in Knockturn Ally. From there you two would have courted for about a year when he would have told you everything and you would have joined him and put the muggles under magical control. Which is what I still want you to do now.” 

“Why do you want muggles under to contral. I mean their muggles so why?”

“I prefer magicians, and I hate seeing them killed be those lesser then them.”

Belvedere nodded, deep in thought. She thought long and hard, well it seemed long, time did not have a meaning here. Belvedere finally sighed, “ I wish to go back.”

Thanatos smiled, pleased as the cat that caught the canary, “Good, I just need you to sign this.” He hand her a parchment that basically said she would follow the Old Ways with Thanatos as her lines patron god, and to do everything on her power to stop the muggles from destroying the world. Belvedere signed and she knew Death no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Lady of death. Reviews would be great.  
> A/N: Between writing the first chapter and this one I learned that kidney stones hurt like hell and that morphine is probably the best thing on Earth.  
> ~Kitty  
> Word count 821
> 
> Belvedere is also a type of flower, meaning “ I declare war against you” - http://www.languageofflowers.com /flowermeaning.htm#anchorb,


	3. Walruses, Whales, and Snakes

“Up! Get up! Now!”

 

Bloody hell. She forgot about her muggle family. She had mostly put them out of her mind after the final battle, when she was busy trying to repair the wizardring world and trying to figure out why the Weasleys and most of her friends, apart from Luna ans Neville, were suddenly turning their backs on her despite her doing everything perfectly. And when she was locked up in Grimmauld Place she spent all her time learning etiquette, from Lady Weblurga and learning magic and history from the Black library. What was she going to do? If she went out there she knew it was likely that she would kill them.

 

Belvedere sighed. It would be of no use to sit and pout about her lot in life. Beside staying in her cupboard would just mean a beating from that fat bastard, Vernon.  With that in mind she quickly got out of the cupboard and ran to kitchen.  Once there she began the muggles breakfast, only paying attention when they strated debating about taking her to the zoo. Belvedere had no desire to spend more time in the filths’ presence then necessary. Just like last time it was decided that she would go with the Dursleys. Joy.

 

Everything was the same up until they the reptile house. Just like last time she was in front of the boa constrictor’s cage, debating if she should try speaking to it or not. If she spoke to it, that would prove Volde- no, Tom, Voldemort was a mask created by her soul mate’s true self. The self she wanted to know. But back to the task at hand. Speaking to the snake in parseltongue would prove that _Tom_ was alive, sort of, but if she did not speak in pareseltongue she knew there was no hope.

 

Breathing deeply Belvedere spoke, “ **Hello Handsome, how are you today,** ”  she could have cried in joy at that moment, but the snake spoke back to her.

 

“ **Hello, speaker. It is honor that you are here. Tell me why a magic- girl is among non- magic people?** ”

 

“ **It is a long story, I do n-”** before Belvedere could finish her sentence she was pushed out of the way be her small whale of a cousin, Dudley, who was exclaiming loudly that the snake was doing something interesting. How did she forget that? As she glared at him she focused at bit of her magic on the glass making it vanish. Like last time, only on purpose. And like last time the snake escaped and Dudley fell through were it use to be. And like last time the snake said, “ **Thanks, Dama(1).** ”

 

Later that night, when Bevledere was locked in her cupboard with several broken bones, seething, she locked herself in her mind as her magic healed her body, and while looking for the connection to her Tom’s mind. And she found it just before passing out in shock at the sheer madness and pain at his end of the mind link.

 

When she finally came to the next morning, she thought about how she was going to handle this situation. First she would have to get Tom his body back, but to do that she would have to get rid of some of his madness, but she could fix that by giving him some of her magic to him. With that in mind she decide that she would start sending magic to him before she went to bed every night. This would also have the added benefit of their bond being strengthened. 

 

She hoped that she might be able to help him take full possession of Quirrel’s body, which would help him get to the Philosopher’s stone, which in turn will help him get a body. She thought over multiply was of going about getting the stone to him without the goat man’s knowledge through out the day, while working like a house elf for muggle filth. Honestly, how could any witch or wizard see a muggle as their equal was beyond her. She had always had this thoughts, but never spoke of them out of fear of everyone who cared for her, or at least pretended to care for her leaving her. After all it would not do for the little Light Savior to see muggles as beneath her, it would mean that she was going Dark and that was not suppose to happen. She was suppose to send down, shut up, and say she was fine even if she was about a crazy as Bellatrix inside. If she went Dark then who was going to save the incompetent idiots from the big, bad Dark Lord, after all they need a seventeen year old girl who only managed to survive that long through luck. It was kind of sad. The first time through she did not think that much about it, to use to following orders from filth. This time though the only one she will take orders from was her soul mate, no one else mattered to her all that much, well except for Neville and Luna.

 

As soon as that thought entered Belvedere’s head she realized she missed her only true friends, and now that she had a chance with Tom she was able to see that. Great, more to figure out. She wondered if she would be able to lure them to the Dark or convince them to stay neutral.

 

As she laid down she quickly located the bond in her in that connected to the bond in Tom’s trying to ignore the pure rage and insanity on his end to save her own. After taking a few calming breaths she gathered up some of her magic and began pushing it slowly towards Tom. Tom must have felt the magic coming towards him and got greedy, because he began sucking her magic away forcefully. She tried to fight him off and he finally seemed to realize if he lost her source of magic something bad would happen. He drifted out leaving her just enough that she would not die from magical depletion. She sighed and tried to got to sleep, only thinking that this will be harder then she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dama- Spanish for lady


	4. Muggles and Witches

 

Over the next month Belvedere repeated the process of giving Tom some of her magic at night, and it seemed to help. There was hardly any madness or rage now, and he seemed to get more curios every night. He had tried to get to her side of her bond several times, probably to see the source of the magic and to figure out if it was trustworthy, but every time he got close  something would slam down between them and stop his progress. To be frank Belvedere was starting to get annoyed by it. She could not study it because as soon as Tom was gone so was whatever it was gone too. She did notice that some of the wards around the house were connected to it though. There were the basic Ministry that would alert them to any basic magic done by a Hogwarts age child, those weren’t yet active. Then there were wards that reeked of Dumbledore that alerted him to _any_ magic done, except soul magic because that was done by the soul and could not be tracked and he had other wards, most of them alerting him to anything pertaining to Belvedere, it was awful. He knew what was going on with the Durleys and yet he did nothing, she knew he had known last time, because she told him herself, but he know long before then and he could have done something. Whenever something new came to light about Dumbledore she was no longer surprised, no she was enraged. She wondered if Tom would let her kill when it came time, or at least get in a couple of curses that she found in the Black library.

 

The wards that were connected to the thing that stopped Tom seemed to be based on old blood-magic, it warded against those that might harm the bearer of the magic. She wondered where it could have come from, after her parents were as Light as they come and blood-magic was “Dark”. And no one else cared enough about her safety to put them up. No they only wanted her safe so she would be able to kill her mate. But no matter, it was just one more thing to figure out. By the time she got to Hogwarts she will have a mountain of things to figure out.

 

Belvedere was brought out of her musings when her walrus uncle told her to get the mail, which reminded her that today was the day she would get her Hogwarts letter. She kept her head down so the insects would not see her smirk. As she walked back to the kitchen she opened her Hogwarts letter, just making sure everything was in order, not because she was feeling nostalgic. No, it was not that at all.

_HOGWARTS_ _SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDY_

_-0-0-0-0-_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class. Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Wizards)_

_Dear_ _Miss._ _Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at_ _Hogwarts_ _School_ _of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Belvedere tried really hard not to look at Dumbledore’s name, because she knew if she did she might accidentally destroy something with her magic. Of course she did not notice all the cracks along the front door.

 

As she opened the door to the kitchen she spoke, “I’m a witch. Why didn’t you tell? Was it not important? Wait don’t answer that, I know the answer. It was important to you, that’s why you took every chance to belittle me, or beat me!” – well it was more like she yelled then spoke. She was actually surprised at the force of her anger.

 

“Vernon,” Petunia said, eyes locked on the letter in her niece’s hand. Vernon started to run- well for him it was running- towards the dark-haired eleven year old, probable with the intent of another beating. Suddenly he stopped, as if there was an invisible wall between him and the witch. There was a dark and oppressive air in the kitchen as Belvedere glared at her earliest tormenters

 

“No! No more. You are filthy muggles, beneath me, a witch. Now I am going to lay down some ground rules, and you better listen up if you don’t want any _unfortunate_ accidents. First, I want Dudley’s second bedroom. Second, I want you to. Leave. Me. Alone. Don’t touch me, don’t talk to me, don’t even think about me. Get? Got? Good,” she finished with a sadistic smirk on her lips, “Now, I am going to move my stuff up stairs, and then I am going to write the school. And hopefully we can get to September 1st without killing each other.” With that she stormed out of the kitchen.

 

A little while a later Belvedere sat at the desk in _her_ room with a piece of paper and a pencil-after all were would she get parchment and learn how to use a quill-  looking over the letter, making sure it sound perfectly innocent and not at all like she was planning the death of the Headidiot.     

 

_Dear Headmistress McGonagall_

_I got your letter and I was wondering were you buy the things on the list. I mean its not like I can walk down to the bookstore and buy_ The Standard Book of Spells _.  And how am I suppose to get to platform 9 ¾ . I mean how are there in-between platforms? How is that possible?_

_In need of help,_

_Belvedere Jamie Potter_

After nodding to herself in satisfaction she to the window and called the simple barn owl that was standard for Hogwarts. She sent the plain bird on its way, while thinking of her own exotic beauty of an owl, Hedwig, she already was planning to get her again. After all, Hedwig was one of the most loyal creatures Belvedere had every met, and she had missed the owl for many years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is chapter four. I hope you enjoy it. Also I have a little contests for you, my lovelies. What was the mystery force that kept Tommy-boy from Belvedere at the beginning of this chapter? The first one to get it right can have their side pairing of choose. The pairing can be slash or straight, whatever. All you have to do is review. Bye for now my little lovelies~ Kitty
> 
> Words: 1020


	5. Giants and Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The winner of my contest is a guest who went by Katerina, but I am afraid that Hermione is going to be Light-I have big plans for her-, but contact me with any other pairing. Also, to Courtney I loved your idea, I wish I had thought of that. I might have to do something with that, if you don’t mind. But no worries my little lovelies I will have these throughout most of first and second year, so you have a chance to see your favorite side pairing, though personal I am hoping some one will ask for Draco/Luna. Any my little lovelies I hope you enjoy this chapter. ~Kitty

The day after Belvedere sent off her letter to McGonagall there was knock on- the now fixed with no one the wiser- front door. She went to open, seeing as she had nothing to do, and the muggles had gone out for the day. Imaged her surprise at seeing a Hagrid at the door, though on second thought, it was not really all that surprising. After all, Bumledore would have sent someone who was completely loyal to him, so that she would worship as her savoir. Common psychology for abused kids. Not that it worked of course, she was no kid.

 

“Who are you?” Belvedere asked, innocently. She remembered a time when Hagrid was her friend, but he was one of the first to turn his back her, a few days after the Weasleys had kicked her out of the Barrow. It was even worst that the last battle had only taken place two weeks prior.

 

“I am Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Call me Hagrid,” He said as she led him to the living room.

 

“Why didn’t Professor McGonagall just send another letter? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself,” Dumbledore sent the groundskeeper, like last time. It made sense than, though. He needed someone who would be able to intimidate the Durleys, but there was no need for that this time. Still the _bloody groundskeeper_ , not even someone who could legally use magic. What great protection for the Girl-Who-Lived. Not.

 

“Well, that wouldn’t do for yeh. After all yer famous.” Hagrid smiled, clearly happy that the old man would trust him with such important job.

 

“Me, famous? For what?” Big, confused eyes of a little girl looking to learn more about herself. Fell for it hook, line, sinker. Idiot.

 

“Yeh don’t know!! Why yer the most famous witch in Britain. It yer the one who killed You-know-Who,” He looked around nervously like saying that stupid nickname was enough to summon Tom. If only.

 

“I’m famous for killing someone!! Why would I want to be famous for that?! And on top of that, I think I would remember killing someone,” and the award for best acting goes to Belvedere Jamie Potter, “And no, I don’t know who.”

 

“It’s a bit o’ a long story. You-Know-Who about twenty years ago now, started looking fer followers. Got ‘em, too. Dark days, Belvedere. Didn’t know who ter trust. He started takin’ over. ‘Course some stood up to him- an’ he killed ‘em. One o’ the safest places was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore’s the only one  You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn’t dare try takin’ the school, not just then,” He continued on with the story of how Tom came to Godric’s Hallow, and killed her family. She zoned out only listening to know when to change her facial expressions.

 

“So a madman,” how it hurt her to say that,” came to my parents’ home killed them and tried to kill me. Fine, but I still don’t get why I am famous for living when my parents died.”

 

“Yer to young to understand now, but one day yeh will and-”

 

“What was his name?”

 

“Don’t make me say it, please.”

 

“I need to know, please,” Big, green eyes, filling with tears.

 

“Okay, just don’t cry. It was V-v-vodemort,” the half-giant flinched, as if he would be struck down for uttering the false name.

 

She nodded, “ Enough with heavy topics. You said you were here to help gather my supplies. Very well. Lets go. My relatives won’t be back until tomorrow.”

 

“Are yeh sure yer fine?”

 

“Just peachy. Actually, do you have to go with me? I mean , I want to explore, and looking around on my own, and plus I work better on my own.” She asked, she after all had a plan and with Hagrid there she wouldn’t be able to do what she needed to.

 

“Are yeh sure? Dumbledore said I should go with yeh, but if you think yeh’ll be fine…”

 

“Yeah if you could just show me the way, I will be fine .” Please say okay.

 

“Well, okay. If yer sure.” Thank Freyja (1).

The visit to the Leaky Cauldron was about the same, minus seeing Qeirrell, which she was kind of disappointed by. Hagrid left he after she showed her the way into Diagon Ally, saying if she needed anything just to ask Tom the Barkeep. He then gave her her key and told her how to get to Gringotts.

 

Belvedere walked to Gringotts with her head down trying not to bring attention to herself. When she got to the bank she quickly got in the line that she noticed was next to the Malfoys. She stole a glance at Draco from the corner of her eye. She hadn’t seen him since the final battle. Most of the Dark families had fled from Britain in a very real fear of prosecution. The Malfoys had gone France, if she remembered correctly.

 

“Is there a reason you are staring at me?” He asked. Circe, he talked in the same bratty voice she remembered.

 

“You’re a Malfoy.” She really needed the Malfoys on her side for this to work.

 

“Obviously, I am Draco, and you?” he asked only trying to appear polite.

 

“Belvedere Potter.” She laughed when he gaped, “Close your mouth. You could catch flies like that.”

 

“Oh, the Light Savior.”

 

“Don’t call me that. I am no one’s _Savior_. Hey, do you think your parents know any good lineage archivist? I need to find some wizarding relatives that might be willing to take me in, so I don’t have to return to the filthy muggles,”

 

“You were raised by muggles?” Ah, good old Draco. You can always expect him to sound degusted by the very thought of muggle filth.

 

“ _Yes_ , but that’s not the point.”

 

“Let me ask them.” He turned and quickly got his parents’ attention. They spoke softly for a moment or two. Lucius and Narcissa were shooting her glances all throughout the short conversation. Then Lucas walked over to her with a calculating look in his eyes as he appraised her.

 

“Hello, Miss. Potter, I am Lord Lucius Malfoy. My son told me you are looking for a lineage archivist,” Lucas was speaking in a friendly, light tone of voice, probably so as to gain her trust. Unlikely, but it would be useful to appear like she trusted him.

 

“That is correct. I was raised by the worst kind of muggle and have no wish to return to them. I was wondering if you could help me. After all the Malfoys are a powerful family.”

 

“ I would be able to help you. Here is a portkey, just say familia primum. Activate it around six p.m tomorrow.”

 

“Very well. Thank you, Lord Malfoy.” Belvedere said. Too easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter. I HATE IT. I rewrote it like seven times, before I said screw it. You want to know why I hate it? Fucking Hagrid and his accent. It was perfect in my head. It was effulgent. If you don’t like to bad, I am not doing this chapter again. I was about ready to get my dad’s switch blade with the wolves on it and slit my throat, because of this chapter. I was going to have everything the same up to the robe shop, then she would talk to Draco about that lineage archivist, but nooo. Fucking Hagrid and his accent made that hard for me. Okay, I’m good. Sorry. If any of you cought that reference in my rant you deserve a cookie and hug.   
> A/N2: Okay time for another contest. What house is Belvedere going to? And if you decide to answer please login, so I can pm you. As you read up there I had some issues last time .~Kitty 
> 
> A/N Repost: Okay so I had some free time (for once) and went back and edited. Now will you please get off my back about it.
> 
> Words: 1132
> 
> (1) Freya (Nordic) - Goddess of love, beauty, fertility, war, wealth, divination and magic. Her name comes from the ancient Norse word for lady or mistress. There are several variations of the spellings of this Goddess name including: Freyja, Freyr and Freyja.


	6. Wands and Owls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry about last chapter’s little blow-up at the end. But anyway, the winner of the house contest wanted Draco and Luna. For which I thank you . This chapter will be filled with Malfoy OOC, mostly because I can’t see them acting like they did to Harry to Belvedere, or acting all cold in private. So yeah. Enjoy my little Lovelies. ~Kitty.

Not long after the conversation with the Malfoys was called up to speak with one of the goblins. The short talked went well with him asking for a drop of her blood to prove, that she was infect, Belvedere Potter and not someone polyjuiced to look like her. It was the first civil talk that she had had with one of the proud race since she broke into Gringotts, the only reason they had not done anything to her was because A) it would have made them look bad, and B) after everything she always sent Kreacher out to get the things she need and he always made sure to remain unnoticed.

 

            She quickly grabbed enough coins for all the things she would need, Hedwig, some extra clothes and books, and a room at the Leaky Cauldron that she would use until September first. She decide to get her wand first, she was curious to see if her beautiful holly wand would still pick her or if her heart had blackened some much that the pure wood would reject her, and she knew it would take the longest.

 

            Ollivanders’ looked the same as ever. She remembered up to Ollivander’s death the year before how the would exchange letters and he would send her books on wand crafting, she had found that to become a passion of hers. After his death his grandson took over the business, and he had sent her copies of all the books they had on the subject. He even had- only half- jokingly asked if she would become his apprentice, but he knew she would never do that. And so she walked right into a place that always seemed to bring her calm.

 

        “Hello,” said the soft voice of Ollivander from behind her, she turned and looked up into the blind eyes of one of the best wand crafters in history.

 

            “Good day Mr. Ollivander, I am Bel-” She started to say, but she was interrupted.

 

            “Yes, I know who you are Miss. Potter, and I know when you are from.”

 

            “Excuses me, did you just say ‘when’ I was from,” why was she not surprised that he could see that she was from a different time. Those eyes of his saw everything, but the physical realm.

 

            “I did, I will not ask, for I see I do not have to know. Now let’s find you a wand Miss. Potter!” Good old Ollivander, you could count on him to never ask any questions when the subject did not affect him. She missed that.

 

            Several minutes went be a she realized finding a wand would take as long as last time if she did not speed up the process. So she decides to step in, “In my last …. Life I had a holly wand, phoenix feather core, 28centimeters (1). I am sure you know the one.”

 

            “I do, that might just work. Why did I not think of that myself?” Ollivander said mostly to himself as he went to get the wand. “Here we are holly, phoenix feather, and 28centimeters. Go on give it a wave.” He said as he hand the wand to her.

 

            Sparks of all imaginable colors sprouted from the tip of the wand. She had forgotten the joy she once felt at holding her wand. She had missed it. Ollivander clapped his hands in joy at finding a perfect match.

 

            “That will be eight galleons, and do you want an arm holster?”

 

            Ollivander’s speaking brought her at of her hazy, “Hmm, yes, I would.”

 

            “Ten galleons, please.”

 

            After leaving Ollivanders’ she went to get the rest of her supplies, she was going to get Hedwig last, after you should always save the best for last. She grabbed some extra books on potions- she had never really gotten the hang of that subject-, ancient runes, and combat magic- her personal favorite of this list.

 

            At last, she was done shopping and she went to get Hedwig. Who was a beautiful as ever. Looking at her brought back so many memories of long summers waiting for letters and hiding from her cruel relatives. Belvedere was not ashamed to say that she almost started crying in the middle of the Emporium, “Hey, girl. We are going to make a lot of beautiful, happy memories together, and this time I promise to protect you, not the other way around. You got that? Good.” Hedwig just hooted at her with a look that said everything. Belvedere laughed through her non-tears. She had missed her beautiful girl so much.

 

She went a got a room at the Leaky Caldron with a minimum amount of fuss. Tom did not want to rent a room to girl without any parents, but once she turned tear filled eyes on him, he gave in. Anyone would fall for that look, seriously.

 

The next day all she did was read some of the potion books, she would not let Snape humiliate her this time around. Snape, he was another issue she had yet to figure out what to do with. He was loyal only to himself and her mother. Maybe she could show him she was her mother’s daughter, not just her father’s. He would be very useful, and she would never admit this to _anyone_ but she thought his snarking amusing. That problem solved, she decide to get ready for the Malfoys.  At exactly six p.m. she activated the portkey.

 

            She landed- not nearly as gracefully as she would have liked- in the Malfoys’ entrance hall, and with a _pop_ Dobby appeared, “You is Masters’ – Miss Potter can not be here. Dobby’s Masters are bad, bad wizards. Bad Dobby, bad Dobby.” Dobby began to hit himself with a candle holster

 

            “Stupid elf, Mother will not be pleased if you damage those, they were a gift from the Minster’s wife,” said Draco as he walked into the room.

 

            “I think your elf is a little mad,” Belvedere said, as much as she respected and cared for Dobby in her last life it was better for him to be bonded to the Malfoys, after all house elves had to be bonded to a family or else they died, and it was best for them to stay with the same family, due to the magical environment being better for them. And she knew the only reason that the Malfoys treated Dobby they way they did was because he did not want to be with them. It was illegal to treat a house elf poorly if they held up your family’s values properly, which Dobby did not.

 

            “He is more then a little. He has broken three of the Concourt’s Bargain's rules (2) the past two years. Honestly, we have had to start physical punishments, but its not working. But let as not talking about such things. Dinner is about to begin, so follow me, Potter.”

 

            “Call me Belvedere.”  After all if everything went to plan then they would need to at least be civil, the horror.

 

            “Then you may call me Draco.” Draco said a cute kid smile on his face. She wondered what it would be like to be friends with Draco. It would be defiantly interesting.

 

            “Hello, Miss Potter. I am glad to see you arrived well.” Lucius said as Belvedere and Draco came into the dining room, not the large room they had for formal events, but a smaller room meant for friends and family. Don’t get me wrong, it stilled smelled of wealth and power but less so then other rooms in the manor.

 

            “Lord Malfoy, it is a pleasure to be in your home, may Thanatos giving his blessings and make this meeeting fortuitous,” right about now Belvedere was thanking Lady Walburga for lessons, the looks on the Malfoys’ faces was so worth it.

 

            “Were did you learn the proper greetings to a lord, young Miss Potter, if I may ask.” Nice save Lucy, nice save.

 

            “I read a lot, and I would not wish to be rude when you have been so nice to me.” This is going to be easier then she thought.

 

            “You said Thanatos, so you have already chosen a patron god, and Death at that.”

           

            “Well, Death always wins. Nothing we do can hide us from. Only when He lets us go free are we able to flee him. There is no way to truly beat Him. So Death is powerful. Power is one of the most important things in this world.” Its not like she was blackmailed into choosing him as her patron, oh no. But there were benefits, that pretty little speech was one of them.

 

            “I see, please sit. We have much to discuss, but we should eat first.”

 

            They had been talking for a bit when it happened. There was a searing pain in Belvedere’s scar, and she saw some images; A forest, a familiar man- Quirrell- , and amazing red eyes. Then it all went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took awhile but I figured out what to do with Snape. I like Snape no matter how he is written so it was hard for me to figure out what to do with him, and this opens up some more avenues in the plot. I hope you like this my lovelies. ~Kitty 
> 
> (1)- 28centimeters is roughly 11inches, well 11inches is more like 27.94cm but still it counts.
> 
> (2)- Concourt’s Bargain: A deal made be the Elven community and wizards during what is referred to by the Elves as The Rebellion, when the poor rose up against the ruling monarchy for more rights, they failed, and for their rebellion, they were cursed and given to the wizards as part of a treaty. Those who fought in the Rebellion and their decedents would serve the magicians and in trade they would help the Elves when ever need be. When elves where still in this realm. 
> 
> Words: 6361


	7. Flowers and Toads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s seven. We are going to Hogwarts in this chapter, finally. That means I am going to start skipping time, not this chapter either the next one or the one after that. I will see how that works. Is it just me or are these notes getting shorter, maybe that’s the coffee talking. Hear that, kiddies don’t have coffee at 5 p.m. especial if you are sensitive to caffeine.~ Kitty

            When Belvedere came to she was in a unfamiliar bedroom with Narcissa running medical scans over, looking concerned. As she tried to sit up Lady Malfoy gently pushed her back down, “It would not be wise for you to sit up yet. I do not know what is wrong with you, Miss Potter.”

 

            “I do. Can you tell me how long I have been out?”  By all of the gods of medicine, her head hurt, it felt like the one time she tried to drown her sorrows in a bottle of firewhiskey and decide that the hangover just made everything worst.

 

            “You have been out for a little over eighteen hours. How are you feeling?”  Lady Malfoy asked with concern written clearly on her face, it was probably the most emotion she had ever seen on a Malfoy’s face. It was unnerving, to say the least. Wait.. eighteen hours.

 

            “Did you just say eighteen hours? What the hell happened? My owl, Hedwig and my school supplies are still at the Leaky Cauldron!” She asked, the last thing she remembered was blacking out and seeing images of a forest and pain, so much pain.

 

            “Relax your things were retrieved and are now in one of the guest rooms. And I was hoping you could tell me what happened, Miss Potter,” Lady Malfoy said, rising one eyebrow.

 

            “Last thing I remember is pain. Like some one was jabbing a hot poker through my scar,” at this Lady Malfoy’s eyes shot to Belvedere’s forehead where her scar was hidden by midnight bangs. Lady Malfoy looked happy and excited behind her cool look.

 

            “Is that it? This is important, Miss Potter.”

 

            “He did something.” She said as she got up and moved to the window to look out on the morning sun, she loved mornings; they were the calmest part of the day.

 

            “He, he who?” The blonde was watching the younger female with great interest.

 

            “Sometimes I can feel his emotions or see things through his eyes. When I was younger I thought myself mad, and then that half-breed said he was died, but he is not. He is just disconnected. He is all things dark. He is your lord and mine. Voldemort.” Belvedere turned to look Narcissa in the eyes, her voice filled with reverence and something darker, “does that answer your question, milady?”

 

            Lady Malfoy turned and left the room. It was not even five minutes later that the Lord Malfoy found his way to the room. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close, “How dare you lie, you little bitch. No curse scar can do these things,” anger clear on his face and in his voice.

 

            “I am not lying and if you would let go of me, I would gladly tell you everything. Go retrieve your wife, I will only say this once,” Belvedere’s voice brooked no argument, especially with the hissing undertones.  Fear entered his eyes and he made a hasty retreat. She did not have to wait long the two elder Malfoys appeared in moments. “Now sit tight lovelies, we have much to discuss,” and she plugged into her tell. She of course left many things out, like how she was the one to kill Tom and that they were soul mates. Now don’t mistake her telling all of this to the Malfoys as trust, it was her merely gaining allies, and to gain allies you need to have a show of trust. As came to an end of her tell  she held out her wand, smirking as they flinched and said with Old Power in her voice, “I swear on my magic as Belvedere Jamie Potter, soul mate to Thomas Marvolo Riddle, that everything I have said here is the truth as I know it.” There was a light that glowed pale blue, Ma’at(1) deemed her truthful.

 

            After several seconds of sitting stunned Lucius stood and said, “In whatever your endeavors maybe my wife and I will aid you, milady.”

 

            Belvedere gave a cold smile, “Great, now let’s push this business from our minds and focus on what we can take care of now. Like making sure I never have to return to those Death forsaken muggles,” her companies seemed to be a little shocked at the abrupt change of subjects. Good. 

 

            Narcissa was the first to talk, when she spoke her voice was slightly dazed, “While you were out I looked at my family tree, because I remembered that one of my relatives married a Potter and it turns out that your grandmother Dorea Black married your grandfather Charles Potter. This makes us second cousins. So I could take legal custody of you tomorrow, if you so desire milady.”

 

            “Great, do we have to do anything to prepare?”

 

            “I have paperwork I need to prepare and that will take most of today.” Belvedere nodded to this and Narcissa left to go deal with the paperwork. She turned to the Inner-Circle Death Eater and smirked.

 

            “I will need to spend time with Draco, he will be very important in helping me at Hogwarts, but he must not know the truth. Do you understand Lucius?”

 

            “Yes milady. Draco is in his room.”

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

            “Hello Draco. How are you this morning?” Belvedere asked as she walked into the pale blonde’s room without even knocking.

 

            “Shouldn’t I be the one who is asking you that question?” Draco asked, looking slightly peeved as he looked up from his book.

 

            “I didn’t know you cared Draco. I’m touched, really.”

 

            “Really are you okay? Your scar was bleeding.” Draco actually looked like he cared, wow.

 

            “I am fine. Now let’s talk school. I will need help getting to now all the right people and I now you will useful for that and in traded I can help people forget about you being all Dark, after what Dark family would accept the little Light Savior into their home.”

 

            Draco paused and asked “What?”

 

            “Tomorrow your mother and I are going to the Department of Children and Lineages and have me transferred to her care, that way I will not have to return to the awful muggles.” Belvedere was quite happy with this turn of events. She could care less about being related to the Malfoys, though it hurt to know that she had family and never knew.

 

            “Again I ask. What?” It was mildly amusing to see Draco confused.

 

            “It turns out that your mother and I are second cousins, and due to this relation that she can have my guardianship transferred to her. Which is nice. Now back to subject the subject at hand. Who should I ally with to keep people off my back.”

 

            “Oh, okay. Let’s see,” and this went on for the rest of the day, Draco saying who would make good allies and who best to avoid, who knew he would actually know how to complaint people, at one point they were both laughing as he described how Crabbe and Goyle’s family botched basic etiquettes at a Yule party. It was nice and he knew how to be sarcastic and not seem like it.

 

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

 

            The next day was rather simple in that Lady Malfoy and Belvedere left with Lucius when he went to work at the Ministry. When they got to floor for the DMLE they went to the section for child guardianship and waited for an official to be open to talk. They did not have to wait long.

 

            “Hello Lady Malfoy, Miss Potter. I amAzalia Abiezer. I am hoping I can help you two in whatever you. Now if you would follow me, we can speak in be office,” said a short, dark haired woman as she lead them to a bright pale yellow room that screamed cheer. Belvedere hated it instantly.

 

            “I wish to have my guardianship to Lady Malfoy and away from my muggle family.” Belvedere said, wishing to get through this quickly and way from this bright cheery office, before she saw cat barf rainbows or something as equally nauseating.

 

            The woman’s eyes widened, and she said, “ I need a reason why Miss Potter.” Instead of answering Belvedere stood and turned to face the door as she lifted the hem of her white button-down to reveal the small of her back along with the word _freak_ curved into it. There was a moment of silence and then Azalia cleared her throat and said, “This will need to be inve-”

 

            “No, I just wish to have a transfer of guardianship, nothing more. Lady Malfoy is my close magical relative and I wish to be in her custody and I don’t want any fanfare. Got it?”

 

            “Miss Potter this is a serious matter and needs to-” Azalia was turning red in the face.

 

            “No just have the custody changed, I will be outside.” Belvedere said as she walked out and to the chairs in the waiting room.

 

            About a hour later did Narcissa join her, “It’s done, I am now your legal caregiver. I now you are not a child but others don’t so you might have to tone it done a bit,”

 

            “Do not worry, milady. Once September arrives I will be the picture of child like innocents. Now I need to go to the Diagon Ally to pick some new clothing I will return later this evening. Good day, Lady Malfoy.” And with that Belvedere went the Floo systems and took one to the Leaky Cauldron. From there she walked to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. It was not very busy, most people having gotten their robes and things for school.

 

            “Hello, Miss. How may I help you?”

 

            “I will need ten new shirts, five new skirts, five pants, a formal cloak, a winter cloak, and a black every day cloak for the up coming school year.” Belvedere said ignore the look Madam Malkin was giving her at the size of the order.

 

            “Very well. Lets get you measured,” about half an hour later Belvedere had been measured and paid. For the rest of the day she just wondered the Ally noting how different it was from nine year in the future. A future that will hopefully never happen.

 

!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@

 

            September came faster then Belvedere expected, she had spent her days reading and preparing as well as befriending Draco, she never thought she would say those words. On the morning of September first she and the Malfoys got to platform 9 ¾ an hour before the train left and having already said their goodbyes back at the manor Draco and Belvedere got on the garishly red train. She followed Draco to the cabin that she remembered from sixth year and sat down, waiting patently for others to arrive. The first to arrive were Crabbe and Goyle and they just sat there quietly, theis next two were Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass, they both stopped and stared ad Belvedere for a second before looking at Draco who said, “Later” they nodded. It went abut the same for Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bulstrode. As the train started moving Draco cleared his throat and turned to Belvedere and said, “Bel,” his new nickname for her, “You should probably go outside it will be easier to deal with them without your sarcastic commentary.”

 

            She nodded and went outside of the cabin and sat on the floor, after about fifteen minutes she could hear someone shouting some thing that sounded like, “that filthy half-blood girl” it sounded like Parkinson. After another fifteen minutes Draco opened the door and let her in to the cabin. The first thing to happen was Pansy getting her face and saying, “I hope you don’t wish to be my friend, because I would never talk to a filthy half-blood like you.”

 

            To entire room went silent as they waited her response, and with great sarcasm she said “Oh no, my entire life is ruined, I have always want to be friends with a pug nosed bitch like you. How ever will I go on.” With a roll of her eyes Belvedere returned to her sit between Draco and the window ignoring Pansy’s glare and the snickers throughout the room. After that everyone but Draco pretty much ignored her until the door opened and Hermoine and Neville appeared.

 

            “Have any of you seen a toad Neville lost his.” She said voice as annoying as always. Belvedere sighed and asked “Have you asked one of the older students to summon it, don’t answer that. Here _Accio Neville’s toad_.” Half a second later a toad zoomed into the room and landed on in her hands. She gave it Neville, “Here you go. Neville right? Belvedere Potter. Call me Belvedere I hope you don’t lose your toad again.” She as she gave him a warm smile.

 

            “A—ah yes, Neville Longbottom. Thank you, I won’t. Thanks Hermione. Bye,” and with that he vanished the way he came.

 

            Hermione opened her mouth and said, “Where did learn that spell, its not in any of our books?”

 

            “It’s a fourth year spell. I like to read, now get out I can smell the muggle on you, and its making me sick.” All pretense of being nice was gone as she looked to her former friend. Hermione’s eyes widened at the tone and she turned and fled from the Dark magic that seeped from the green-eyed girl.

 

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%

 

            The rest of the way to Hogwarts was uneventful she was ignored and she ignored. When they got to the school she took a boat with Draco and Theodore Nott who told her to call her Theo. She ignored all the sounds of wonder as the went to the Great Hall the only thing, the only person that held her attention was Quirrell. He looked the same, but what caught her attention was the pain her scar as she looked at him unnoticed. It was only when the sorting hat began to sing did her attention depart from her mate’s vessel.

It was not until the Neville went up that anything changed instead of the hat calling out the house of the lions, it instead shouted at the top of its nonexistent lungs, “HUFFLPUFF”. She wondered why.

 

            When it was her turn ignored the whispers as she climbed onto the stool, curse her short height and tensed as the hat placed on her head.

 

            “Well, what do we have here, a little traveler from beyond out time, how quaint. I see what you went through and I see what you want and I shall give it to the little Lady of Death. I think I shall call you just as snake did. I hope you enjoy where you are going, Dama Muerte. REVANCLAW!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the wait. I fell down the rabbit hole known as tumblr. So yeah. Oops. For those of you interested you can now find LoD on AO3.~Kitty
> 
> Time for another contest. Who confronts Belvedere about her not being a lion and hang out with snakes?
> 
> Words: 2460


	8. Eagles and Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so sorry about the long wait. School and life kind of got in the way, but school is out now (thank god). Bad news is that I lost everything for this story. I had flash drive that had most of the later chapters on it because I write the ending, then the being, and then the middle so I know where I am going. Which means I am now pretty much as surprised as you are on what I write. Sorry for the wait.~ Kitty

            During the feast she ignored all those around her, only saying hello if necessary, everyone just figured she was shy which worked for her. Belvedere scanned the Great Hall, trying not to focus on Quirrel, it was not time yet. Out of the corner of her eye something bubble gum pink caught her attention. Tonks. She had forgotten it was her last year at Hogwarts. Her metamorphmagus abilities would come in handy, yes she would have to devise away to her before the year was over.

            Of course thoughts of Tonks lead to thoughts of Lupin and then to thoughts of Teddy. She never got to see Teddy, because his grandmother did not want him to grow up with such a “Dark” influence. It was quite sad. Belvedere saw Lupin as a distant, but kind uncle. And she had looked up to Tonks.

            This path of thinking lead her to what she would do with Remus, well how to get him on her side. But she would have to wait for Sirius to break out first and that was a few years away. She could be patient. She, after all, had all the time in the world.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

**_Tommy-boy_ **

****

            She was here, the little brat was here. He could feel the searing pain that he remembered from that night a decade ago.     

           _Quirrel, I need your eyes._ The Dark Lord whispered to his rather useless puppet. Quirrel whimpered, but complied, as he should to his master. Everything was slightly foggy due to the lack of enhancement charms that he was use to one his own body. _His_ body. Her black hair was pulled back into a bun with bangs covering her forehead. She wore round wire rimed glass that made killing curse green dull. She was rather dainty in figure. There was something about her that screamed Darkness, he assumed that some of his magic left on her after his body disintegrated.

            The little tramp was staring at her plate ignore all around. Like she was better then the other worms in this place just because she “vanquished” the Dark Lord.  Little brat.  She will be dead the end of the school year and all of his obstacle will be out of the way save one. Dumbledore. Now that was a bigger problem that he still has many plans for, but with the grace of all the gods of war- and some luck, though he would never admit it – Dumbledore will be dead in three years or so.

            As if feeling his gaze upon her Belvedere turned to look up at him. Flinched slightly as if in pain at the very sight of him and turned away. In that moment of eye contact he felt, something. She had a very dark aura, it remind him of himself. It fact it sort of felt like his aura. But it was no matter. She will soon be dead.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_Belvedere_ **

****

****

            After the moment that she looked Quirrel in the eyes she spent the rest of dinner trying to control the pain, both in her forehead and in her heart. Luckily not longer after Dumbledore stood. He went through the same spiel that she remembered. Blah blah blah, Forbidden Forest,  blah, blah, blah, third floor corridor, blah, blah. The prefects escorted the first year Ravenclaws to what was lovingly called by the rest of the school the Eagle’s Nest.

 

            Went they got there they knocker gave the riddle, “What is greater than God, more evil than the devil, the poor have it, the rich need it, and if you eat it, you’ll die?”

 

            The female prefect said, “Nothing” and the door opened. Professor Filtwick was already there as where the older students

 

            “Welcome to Hogwarts and to Ravenlaw. I am Professor Filtwick and I teach charms. Now Revanclaw is the house of Intellect and there are many kinds, both book and otherwise. Many of you will have your strengths and weaknesses. What is important is that you ask for from both your housemates, fellow students and your professors. We will go the rules and such tomorrow, due to the fact that you all have had a very tiring day. Now girls sleep on the right and boys and the left. You will be paired up with two people to a room.” With that he began to give room assignments, “and lastly Padma Patil and Belvedere Potter. Now welcome again to Hogwarts. I look forward to teaching all of you.”

 

            The prefect showed as to our rooms and Padma preceded to fall in to the bed on the left side of the room and fell asleep, not even taking off her clothes. Beldvedere shrugged and did the same on the bed on the right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Right so again sorry about the wait. But I can finally look at this with out bashing my head in the nearest flat surface.  
>  The riddle is from the website: http://brainden.com/puzzles-riddles.htm I will probably getting most of my riddles from there.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Annd that’s a wrap. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Lady of Death. I love reviews, especially the ones the correct my mistakes. I want to hear your thoughts on this.  
> ~Love, Kitty.  
> Word Count: 1653


End file.
